An Unfortunate Coincidence
by liketotallyfeliks
Summary: Drake intentionally screwed up Caine's date with Diana. Taylor walking in at just the wrong moment and completely misinterprets Caine's angry reaction. Suddenly there's a rumour going around Coates that Caine and Drake are, well, together. Credit to whoever drew the beautiful cover image, if it's you tell me so I can give actual credit w
1. Chapter 1

This is also posted on AO3… There's not enough Cake in this world so I figured I'd better contribute

Chapter 1

Drake Merwin had sabotaged what Caine considered to have been one of the most important nights of his life.

He had finally been given the chance to take Diana on a date. She had been the object of all his fantasies and affection since his first year at Coates. Recently, he admitted, the infatuation had died off slightly… but she was still quite a catch and this was a golden opportunity.

Things had started very well. He had escorted her to the dance hall, where he had set up a small table with a lit candle (difficult to procure in a school of delinquents), a rose in an elegant vase, and two table settings. Their dinner, which Caine had managed to convince the cafeteria cooks to prepare, was decent, and they made delightful small talk as they ate.

After the meal, Caine invited Diana to his dorm to have a glass of shoplifted champagne and talk.

However, when they entered the dorm, they found a mild strobe light in every corner and an assortment of crops, whips, and restraints set up all over the room, and a very skimpy "outfit" comprised of several thin straps and "pet" embroidered in gold script on a shoulder strap, and a similar one with "master". Caine stood in shock as he took in the makeshift sex dungeon in his dorm, and watched helplessly as Diana, consumed with rage, shoved him, called him a disgusting filthy perv, and stormed away.

"Ooh, she wasn't quite ready for this, yet, was she, Caine?"

Caine had turned to find his roommate and right-hand man, diagnosed sadist Drake Merwin, lounging languidly against the wall, his signature shark grin spread gleefully across his face.

It took Caine a moment to piece everything together, but when he did, rage darkened his features and he threw Drake against a wall with his invisible hands.

"You filthy son of a motherFUCKER!"

Caine's shouts rang through the halls of Coates Academy as he raged at Drake, who was laughing wheezily through the pain of being pressed powerfully into a wall by Caine's telekinetic powers.

"Why?! Why did you and your fucking sadistic tendencies have to fuck with me tonight?! No, I know why. Because you're just a motherfucking DICK. God damn it, Drake! What in the actual FUCK?!" Caine was babbling in fury, which just made Drake laugh harder (despite having very little air left in his system).

Caine kept Drake pinned but loosened the hold slightly as he marched over and grabbed the taller boy's collar with the hand that wasn't forcing the still-grinning blonde into the wall. "You. Are. So. Done." He whispered it harshly into Drake's ear. He didn't know what he meant by it but he was royally pissed and he needed to say something.

An awkward squeak sounded behind the two. Caine whipped around to see Taylor standing red-faced in the doorway to the dorm. "Oh. My. God. I so did not see that coming. No, it's okay, like I support you, I just... kind of assumed... you were, y'know... not..."

Caine glared at her. "What the fuck are you even-"

Drake coughed loudly. "Caine. Let go of me."

Caine turned back to him and snarled, "No! I am so not done with you-"

"Caine. Seriously. Put me the fuck down."

Suddenly it clicked.

"Oh. Oh! Oh SHIT! Wait-" But Taylor was already gone. Taylor, the established gossip queen of Coates.

Caine buried his face in his hands. "Godddd…. This is your fucking fault, Drake!"

"Excuse me? Who had me pinned against a fucking wall?!"

Caine groaned. "Maybe she won't spread it… Maybe this won't be a problem." Drake let out a low growl of frustration. "For your own sake, Soren, you better hope it isn't."

* * *

Well, their hopes were dashed.

Caine walked into his first period class and was met immediately by hushed whispers, giggles, and all eyes on him. He glared at the first kid he saw. "What?" The kid snickered. "Nothing, just surprised. You had everyone fooled, we all thought you liked Diana." Caine hissed, "I do like her. What the hell are you talking about?" The kid looked at him incredulously. "Everyone found out about your boyfriend, Caine. You can drop the cover."

The kid ended up in Nurse Temple's office after suddenly 'tripping' backwards hard and hitting his head against a desk.

As for Drake, no one dared even giggle around him, but he knew something was up and it didn't take him long to figure it out. A poor group of first years stopped whispering a few moments too late. They joined the desk guy in the Nurse's office.

At lunch, Caine and Drake rendezvoused in the courtyard. Drake spoke first. "i'm going to kill you. I'm going to slash you to ribbons then pour Purell on you till the agony overwhelms your systems and you die." Caine ignored him. "This is ridiculous. It has to stop," he snarled.

Drake leaned back against a pillar, flicking his blonde hair out of his eyes. Caine took a moment to appreciate Drake's long, lean body, his piercing grey eyes, how he managed to overlay his amazing looks with an intriguing, exciting air of danger.

Wait.

What the fuck. No. Okay, no no no. Something was getting to him, the rumors, the stress, something. That's not okay.

Caine shook his head. "Oh my god. No," he muttered to himself. Drake raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly and maliciously. "I'm going to try really hard not to think about what just happened so I can pretend it didn't." Caine glowered at him. "Shut the fuck up Drake, I was thinking about Diana." Shit. That sounded way too defensive.

Drake's face lost its playful look and he looked at Caine in horror. "Wait. If that was actually what it looked like then I'm throwing you off a bridge."

"No! Oh my god. Shut up, no. That's so not okay. No. Why did-no. That is so not what-"

"Caine."

"What?"

"Stop talking."

Caine sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Ugh. I'm just a little thrown off by this whole situation." Drake snorted in disgust, and spat, "Agreed. I know Taylor's one of your precious mutant freak minions, but can I please kill her? Slowly? With a lot of pain and suffering and-" Caine cut him off. "No, Drake, but I'm almost tempted to let you."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of several other students in their year. They appeared to be speculating on alleged Drake/Caine relationship.

"No way, man, Merwin definitely tops. Can you see him bottoming ever? I mean-" "Nah, son, I don't know. Do you think they've even gotten that far? They might just be-" The speaker's face paled as he registered Drake and Caine watching him. Caine's face was a mask of some emotion beyond rage. Drake's expression was almost calm, in a way that showed that he was past the point of wanting to kill.

"Oh my god. Guys. Fucking… RUN OH MY GOD RUNNNNNN!" The kids bolted, screaming loudly. Drake turned around and punched the pillar behind him, hard. "FUCK!" he shrieked. "That was a really stupid fucking thing to do," he added, examining his bloody, probably dislocated knuckles.

Caine laughed, and Drake looked at him sharply before letting his face fall into a grin. "God, Soren, shut the hell up, nobody asked for your opinion." Caine allowed himself a few more chuckles. He was feeling better.

Until, of course, Penny approached. "Hey, lover boys, am I interrupting anything? For the sake of preserving my relative innocence, please don't specify, I'm sure it's kinky as hell, what with Drake being-" She was cut off by Caine's telekinesis throwing her into the fountain in the centre of the courtyard.

"I'm so done with this. I'm going to the dorm," Drake growled, and headed off. Caine turned and walked the other way, not knowing where exactly he was going but figuring he should avoid being seen with Drake as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caine woke up to an egg splatting on his head.

A Cadbury creme egg actually.

Caine sat up sleepily, rubbing the spot of impact on his head. "God, what the hell..."

This time he was nailed on the forehead with a fistful of chocolate Hershey's Kisses.

"Oh, you're awake! Sleep well? Look what I found outside the door this morning! Lovely, isn't it, all this chocolate? It was accompanied by some roses in a big pink basket with a notecard addressed to "Coates' Favorite Fruities". Anonymous of course. And d'y'know what, it's ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT, SOREN!" Drake (who was naturally Caine's roommate) punctuated his rage-induced babble with a big solid chocolate heart aimed right for Caine's chest.

"Oof! Drake, calm down. Hey-no-don't throw that-!" He got brained with a whole bag of Dove heart-shaped chocolates. "Ouch! Drake! Settle down, good lord, I don't think you get how painful chocolate can- Agh! STOP!" Caine jumped to his feet and blindly charged his furious assailant in a desperate attempt to stop the chocolate assault. He ended up plowing into the taller boy, pushing them both over onto Drake's bed, Caine on top of Drake. Instinctively, Drake flipped them over so he was on top, to gain the advantage.

Caine stared up at the blonde boy hovering above him. Drake's icy eyes, furious and on edge, were so captivatingly deep, flecked with different shades of blue and grey. Caine's eyes moved downward of their own accord, down Drake's narrow face, chiseled jawline, wiry, strong arms, hard, lean body.

Shit. He was actually gorgeous. Caine felt a twinge of nervousness, and then anticipation. He didn't know what for, but he thought it might be somehow connected to how his eyes kept flicking back to Drake's mouth.

And why hadn't he moved off of Caine?

Drake didn't know either. He couldn't bring himself to move. He was completely immobilized. He couldn't stop drinking in Caine's face. His hair. His body. How he looked beneath him. He knew that his thoughts were crossing quite a few lines but couldn't really focus enough on that acknowledgment to care. Caine's tongue darted out to wet his lips, and when Drake looked back at Caine's eyes he saw a nervous vulnerability that thrilled him. Caine, the sweet-talking, manipulative, powerful, four-bar king of Coates Academy reduced to a vulnerable mess lying under his second-in-command.

A knock rang out on their door suddenly, and both of their heads whipped around. The door opened to reveal one of the dorm staff coming to see why they weren't out of their dormitory yet. The round, powdered little woman's eyes widened, her jaw fell slightly open. She stammered, "Oh! Oh, dear me! I- I don't- You should both- er- breakfast- yes, and then, er, classes- ah, goodbye." She scuttled back out through the door.

The two boys scrambled away from each other. "Shit," Drake whispered.

Caine nodded grimly. "That about sums it up, doesn't it."

* * *

Caine and Drake came into their first class together, ten minutes late.

The teacher watched them come in, her cheeks getting slightly pink. "Oh! Hello, boys! I, ah, I spoke with one of the dorm attendants and I'm, ah, I'm afraid, um, _that_ doesn't warrant an excused tardy, so..."

The furious scowls she received from both boys made her blanche. "Whatever could you possibly be talking about, Miss Petersen?" Drake asked, in a dangerous, mock-sweet tone. The poor teacher stuttered out frantically, "No-nothing, nothing at all, take your seats, gentlemen."

The class tittered as they walked to their respective desks. Apparently Taylor's rumor had spread into even the staff's gossip network. They both were in foul moods for the rest of their classes.

When break rolled around, they met up at the fountain again. Diana was still giving them the silent treatment, which Drake was delighted about and Caine, surprisingly, couldn't really make himself care much about.

"Look, Caine. This needs to be stopped. I don't care if we have to highjack the intercom and announce it this afternoon, we have to get this back under control." Caine nodded. "I agree. This is getting really out of hand. What do you think would be the best course of action? Rumors are tough to quash."

Drake tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Even if I kill Taylor, that won't do us much good. There's really not a lot that I can think of that would add even a remote element of fun to this. Looks like we have to-oh shit, there's a huge mosquito on you..." He stepped closer, and reached out and slapped Caine's shoulder, getting the bug and flicking its little body away.

He was wiping bug guts off of his hands when Caine had an almost irrepressible urge to just step in, close the gap... and kiss Drake.

He took a step closer. Drake glanced up at him. He took another determined step. Drake straightened up warily. Caine steeled himself and moved in, crashing his lips against Drake's.

Drake was frozen in shock, but he didn't pull away, so Caine kept it up desperately, hoping he'd hurry up and respond. After another long moment, Drake snapped out of his paralysis.

And started kissing him back.

Caine had to suppress some whimpers as Drake took over aggressively. He was shoved back into a pillar, and Drake pressed up against him. He slowly wrapped his arms around the taller blonde's neck. The kiss never broke.

Drake's hands crept down to the backs of Caine's thighs, and he shivered at the touch. Suddenly Drake hiked Caine's legs up around his waist, and Caine gasped and let out a loud moan that he couldn't repress. He was not used to being this out of control, to being dominated by someone else like this, but he didn't care. All he knew was that oh god, it felt so good.

When they finally pulled back, their lips were swollen and aching. They stared at each other for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

Caine slid his legs back under him. They stood there for a few seconds of uncertainty. Then Caine grabbed Drake's hand and pulled him towards the boys' dormitories.

They didn't make any of their remaining classes that day.


End file.
